


Four snippets that begin with Dean (and one that begins with Sam)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Snippets. Dean's fascinated by Sam's hands. Kink warning: fisting (not very detailed).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** If even the littlest thought of fisting gives you squicks please do not read. If you don't know what fisting means, don't read either.
> 
> These are just plot bunnies which I put together. Full story coming up in near future. (Maybe)

\-----

 

Dean entwined his fingers with Sam's and brought his sleeping brother's hand close to his lips. Sam's hands fascinated him beoynd his understanding. They were rough and big, too big, Dean knew. He kissed Sam's knuckes softly as he wondered. When Sam touched him he always made sure that Dean felt okay with the touch, making it as soft or hard as Dean asked. Maybe, just maybe...

 

\----

 

Dean's mouth was wet and ten times hotter than Sam had ever imagined. Burning sensation tingled his lips as they kissed. Neither of them wanted to be the one to follow and kisses soon grew from gentle to hard and bruising but Sam didn't care. He buried his fingertips into Dean's back and pushed Dean down on the bed.

 

\----

 

Dean laid on his side with his knees pulled to his chest. He felt Sam's hands on his lower back. So strong and so determined. Sam was on a mission that he was planned to finish and Dean felt shivers running down his spine. He waited in anticipation what was to come as Sam's fingers found what they were looking for. Dean moaned as Sam worked him open with his sinfully long fingers.

 

\----

 

Dean hadn't ever thought of it or even dreamt of it. Sam had always been the one who enjoyed being touched there, not Dean. But now he couldn't get enough. He begged for more, and more, until Sam was so deep Dean couldn't focus on anything else except Sams fingers, Sam's hand, inside.

 

\----

 

Sam holds Dean near listening him catch his breath and then settle down in peaceful slumber in Sam's arms. When Dean falls asleep Sam quietly kisses his hair and gets up to get a wet cloth. Carefully he cleans them both up before slipping back to bed and letting Dean snuggle closer as he pulls the covers over them. Dean's breath is hot against his shoulder and for once he doesn't have to care of anything else.


End file.
